Never Drink Orange Juice After Brushing Your Teeth
by chochowilliams
Summary: Shuichi learns the hard way that you should never drink orange juice after brushing your teeth.


**Never Drink Orange Juice After Brushing Your Teeth**

**One-Shot**

**Written by: **chochowilliams

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Gravitation_ or the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Summary: **Shuichi learns the hard way that you should never drink orange juice after brushing your teeth.

**Warning:** Romance, Humor, M/M, Shuichi/Eiri

**Inserts:** -

**A/N:** No plot with this one. Just a random drabble. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: Never Drink Orange Juice After Brushing Your Teeth**

The nineteen-year-old lead singer for one of Japan's rising pop/rock bands picked up the olive green hand towel that had been folded neatly on the vanity besides the sink in the master bedroom and rid his face of the last traces of toothpaste. Tossing the towel back down onto the countertop, Shuichi stared at his reflection in the mirror above the sink. Grabbing the edge of the sink, he pressed his face closer to the mirror. He peeled his lips back and turning his head first this way and then that way, he glanced at his teeth closely.

Just last month he'd been forced to make a dentist appointment. Of course, he had not been allowed to return to see his orthodontist. Oh, no. Of course not. Couldn't have that. Kokubunji-sensei had only been his dentist since his teeth started coming in after all. But apparently, that was not good enough for the great and powerful wizard of NG Productions, Seguchi Tohma. Oh, no. The tyrant that was his lover's brother-in-law demanded nothing but the best for his underlings and it seems as if a man who started out as a regular member of the Japan Dental Association and worked his way up to become a Director at the JDA, while still continuing on at his family practice, was just not good enough. Tohma said something about his not so perfect teeth making him resemble some inbred hillbilly. While Shuichi had no idea what that was supposed to mean, he did understand that it had been an insult to both him as well as to Kokubunji-sensei. Whatever. Tohma could say whatever it was he wanted to say, but Shuichi knew the truth. Tohma did not like Kokubunji-sensei because the man was not on his payroll. Plain and simple.

And what did Tohma mean by "not so perfect"? It wasn't as if he'd had any cavities- which was a miracle Eiri said, given how much pocky and sweets and whatnot he downed in any given day. They just hadn't been blindingly white- which wasn't to say they'd been as yellow as the snow at his great aunt Kura's either- and a couple of his adult teeth had grown in kind of crooked.

But seeing as he was now a "valuable…associate" of NG Productions- Shuichi had the distinct impression Tohma fought not to say "commodity", which was what he felt he was, even if Hiro and Fujisaki disagreed with that sentiment- there was no such thing as "not so perfect". There was no such thing as "near perfect" either, apparently. It was either be perfect or find yourself out on your ass with no job.

"_No! Try not. Do, or do not. There is no try._"

Shuichi snickered at the famous Star Wars line that popped into his head suddenly. Sometimes, he felt as if Yoda and Tohma were one and the same.

So as ordered by the great General Seguchi, he'd had his teeth bleached and straightened. Now he couldn't smile without blindsiding some poor bystander five miles away. Though he had to admit that he liked his teeth now. He'd never been embarrassed by how they used to look, but he couldn't help but feel an almost sense of pride with how they looked now. Guess perfectionism wasn't such a bad thing after all.

The oh so familiar creaking of bedsprings caught his attention.

Grinning madly, Shuichi skipped out of the bathroom and into the bathroom with an overtly enthusiastic greeting on his lips, but when he caught sight of his "I'll wake up when I damn well feel like it" lover still sound asleep on his stomach, his enthusiasm died a quick and painful death. He sighed heavily. Disappointment swirled within him. For once, it would be nice if Eiri woke before noon so they could eat breakfast together.

"_Not gonna happen this century mutant mutt."_

Oh well! There was always tomorrow, right? Convinced, Shuichi strolled happily, practically skipping, across the bedroom towards the closet, grabbing his glass from the dresser along the way. Reaching for the closet door, he brought the glass to his lips and took a sip. Almost immediately, he grimaced. With his expression twisted in a mask of disgust, he swallowed. It was almost painful. He let loose a sound curse.

"What the hell are you grumbling about?"

He exhaled a breathy sigh as the familiar rumblings caused a shudder to worm its way through his body. Warmth flooded his face. Within his chest, his heart went a flutter. He could feel as his insides turned to putty. It never failed to amaze him what this man could do to him.

Glancing over his shoulder, he noticed that Eiri was beginning to stir. He grimaced. Eiri was not exactly a morning person. The fact that it was mid-afternoon was not something Eiri ever seemed to pay attention to. It did not matter what the time of day or night it was. If Eiri was sleeping, Buddha help you if you woke him up.

Turning to face the bedroom and his slowly awakening lover, Shuichi watched as Eiri slowly untangled himself from the sheets and sat up. The sheets fell away, pooling at his waist to reveal a bare chest. Shuichi gulped.

"Did it suddenly get hot in here?" came the thought.

He swiped at the drool pooling at the corners of his mouth.

Forcing his gaze away from the erotic sight that had his groin tingling before he jumped the man, which did not sound like a half bad idea until he remembered all the other times he tried something so foolish before Eiri was fully awake, amethyst eyes instead took in the dirty blond locks that were in a disarray. As sexy as the unusual sight was, it also had him pondering. This was the first time he had seen Eiri's hair out of its typical perfection.

"_Baka_," Eiri barked.

Blushing, Shuichi reluctantly snapped out of his ministrations and answered, "I didn't finish my juice before I brushed my teeth."

Eiri cocked an eyebrow. This was what his _baka_ was complaining about? Honestly. It's always something isn't it? It was becoming clear that Shuichi could not start his day properly without finding fault with something, usually something minor and insignificant. Talk about turning a molehill into a volcano. "And?" Just last night, Shuichi went on a spiel because his favorite show ended. It's one annoyance after another. And yet, he continued to allow Shuichi to remain a permanent fixture in his life. Why? Last night came to mind.

"And I can't drink it now!"

Eiri's eye twitched at the nasally whine.

"Have you ever had orange juice after brushing your teeth?"

"Many times."

Shuichi shuddered. "How?"

"Easily."

Shuichi gagged.

"Wuss," Eiri muttered. "Just put it in the fridge then," he continued louder. "Drink it later."

Shuichi rolled his eyes. "No shit," he whispered, turning back to the closet. That was what he had planned on doing. He cursed soundly when a pillow hit him from behind.

**-OWARI-**

**A/N:** So? How was it? Good? Bad? Ugly? Review! Review! Review! Oh! And if you read "Still Raining", a new chapter should be within a few days…hopefully. I'm nearly finished with it.


End file.
